User blog:Dimensional consciousness/Tetractys, scalar fields and 1331
Tetractys, scalar field and 1331: The hexagonal yod of the tetractys when it is the first 4 rows of pascals triangle is equal to 12 which corresponds to the 12 vibrational dimensions and it is surrounded by the trinity. The last row of this tetractys is 1331 and 1331 has some interesting properties: *1331=13:31=91(Cosmic tree of life/Cosmic tetractys/64 tetrahedron grid) *1331=11×11×11(11^3) *13:31=44=11:33 Each whorl(there are 10 whorls overall) of the UPA is a 231 gate and each 231 gate corresponds to the tree of life and therefore the tetractys and the UPA already corresponds to the tetractys because of its 10 whorls so if each whorl is a tetractys that means we have formed a tetractys out of tetractyses so we have created a cosmic tetractys! The cosmic tree of life corresponds to the 7 yods that make up the hexagonal yod and when the tetractys is the first 4 rows of pascals triangle the hexagonal yod adds up to 12, therefore, corresponding to the 12 vibrational dimensions and this also shows a new correspondence between the tree of life which is the 10 spacetime dimensions and the 12 vibrational dimensions(The tree of life encodes the 12 vibrational dimensions) and what's interesting is that the letter yod corresponds to Virgo showing the hexagonal yod is the cosmic womb the 8 vibrational dimensions. The number 18 is encoded in the doubled Pascals tetractys and this also forms the number 13 which encodes the fruit of life/Metatrons cube/64 tetrahedron grid. The number 18 is the star tetrahedron/seed of life. 27 also corresponds to the 26 pointed star! Pythagoras Under Raphael's musical diagram is a representation a triangular figure composed of 4 rows of 10 points: I, II, III, IIII, called the tetractys, which is the Pythagorean perfect number 10. The sum of the first four figures constitutes all musical harmonies. The 12 keys are encoded in the tetractys and when the tetractys is fractaled it forms all the dimensions! This is how the triangle encodes all dimensions! The triangle is formed by the Fibonacci spiral/Kathara grid. Scalar field Doubling energy As I have stated there is infinite energy and this energy can duplicate because there is infinite energy and maths doesn't apply to this infinity and what is interesting is the Kathara grid doubles and this forms the doubling sequence and according to this the energy has to double(and just to say the ones who state this also state that the Fibonacci sequence is energy that feeds on itself which I think is incorrect) now this is a problem since energy can not be doubled because it can not be created but this problem has been solved by Hermann because he wanted to find out if you could clone an atom but this is impossible according to physics because it has no blue print but this is incorrect because according to sacred geometry there is a blue print for the atom, Hermann wanted to figure out if atoms could be copied and this would mean energy can be copied and the way this would work is "you can use virtual particules and turn them into matter to copy an apple for example" now this isn't really like copying energy since you can not create it this is more like psudo-copying. Scalar fields, superstrings, and dimensions Now if you could copy energy that would mean you could copy information which you also can not do but I thought maybe the information already existed it was just being reused but how could it be reused? Through a field of information! And this links into morphic resonance because information fields are morphogenetic fields! I also thought maybe this is how parallel universes are formed and they split away form the original universe! Superstrings are kugelblits black holes made out of supersymmetrical photons(which is the type of photon I suggested that scalar waves are and these scalar waves are a scalar field(Which i thought are the partiki grids)) There are 7 sub-fields of the scalar field and 3 extra sub-fields which are the trinity fields. Extra information 15 dimensions, Tetractys, Pascals triangle and Prime number cross Tetryonics, Spacetime, Zero point field, platonic solids and more theories Quantum loop fields and higher dimensional structures Category:Blog posts Category:Sacred geometry Blog